


Promised Fun

by Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi/pseuds/Hi_Bi_andreadytoDi
Summary: So, this story was inspired but the many songs done by the voice actors, and I thought I'd be cool to have them all in a band. Then I was thinking about axis and allies and it was just too perfect. The first chapter will be context of the AU then the chapters after will be about the characters. And fair warning, every single couple will have a smut scene, so keep an eye out.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany & North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is all about content so you wont get any actual story, I'm sorry- but I hope you'll take the time to read because it explains a lot

Hello and welcome to my newest book. I have an actual plan to finish this one so don't worry, and I'll get to the story next chapter. 

Anyway, here are the Bands and what they play!

The Allies: 

Alfred - Lead Singer

Arthur - Guitarist 

Yao - Drummer 

Ivan - Bassist 

Francis - Keyboardist 

Axis:

Ludwig - Drummer 

Feliciano - Lead Singer/Guitarist 

Kiku - Bassist 

Nordic Five is a boyband, so all their music is digital, which is Matthias's job, and Lukas writes the lyrics. 

The Baltics aren't a Band really, but they're popular on YouTube

Toris - Cello

Eduardo - Viola

Raivis - Flute

The bands also have managers, and people who come to watch them rehearse.

Matthew is The Allies manager.

Heracles is the Axis manager.

Lukas and Tino, as well as being band mates, are the Nordic Five managers.

The Baltics manage themselves, but Toris is the one that does the most work.

Fun little facts about everyone!

Gilbert always crashes the Axis practices, just to say hi Ludwig

Matthew and Heracles hate each other because they try to get gigs at the same places

Ivan, as well as being in The Allies, films for The Baltics whenever he can. 

Raivis is terrified of Ivan

Ivan, Toris, and Eduard live together

Yao and Ivan are… close close friends 

Lovino and Antonio are engaged

Ludwig and Feliciano, and Matthias and Lukas are the only relationships that are established before this story starts (other than Lovino and Antonio)

Arthur has a bunch of brothers he worries about

Alfred and Matthew are half brothers (on their mom's side)

Alfred is older than Matthew, but Arthur is older than Alfred

But Yao is the oldest

Francis pervs on Arthur a lot

Alfred gets jealous easily 

Francis is forever alone, rip

That's about it!

Sorry that there was no story in this chapter, but there will be next chapter


	2. The Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Allies and what life with them is like.

Alfred F Jones liked to think that he was the hero of his own story. But really, he was saved by his bandmates. They pull him out of a rough patch in his life and he found an outlet with them… BUT DIDN'T EXCUSE THE CHAOS THAT WAS GOING ON.

Alfred walked into the studio they had, thanks to Matthew, and Yao was being chased around by Ivan, who somehow got his hands on a metal pipe. Meanwhile Francis is perving on Matthew, pulling at his shirt while he was trapped against the wall Matthew saw Alfred and gently pushed Francis away, before scurrying to his older brother. Alfred was quite pissed at Francis, and stomped up to him. The two ended up yelling at each other while Matthew was trying to keep them from fighting.

The door to the studio swung open, revealing a very angry brit. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in anger and his blonde hair was a mess. He was holding what could only be assumed to be tea. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! I COULD HEAR YOU FROM DOWN THE STREET!"

All five of them began to explain all at once and Arthur couldn't make out anyone. "Stop stop! One at a time! Yao, you first."

"Ivan was threatening to hit me with that pipe!" He yelled.

Ivan whistled and dropped the pipe on the floor before saying, "What pipe?"

"Your quote 'Magical Metal Pipe of Pain'?" Yao snarled at him.

"I have heard of no such thing." 

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "No pipes in the studio! And Yao, you scream like a girl, so tone it down. Now what about you three?"

Francis immediately defended himself. "I was just making a joke but then Al came in and ruined it for me!"

Alfred cut in. "You were flirting with my baby brother! You know he's not interested, and he was clearly uncomfortable- you need to learn boundaries Francis!"

"Yeah… I was scared…" Matthew whispered, hiding from the Frenchman behind the taller Alfred.

Arthur sighed. "Francis, we've talked about this. No flirting with the bandmates. I can handle a bit of flirting, but you go too far sometimes. So, no more with anyone other than me…. And don't get the wrong idea. This doesn't mean I'm gonna ask you out or anything."

"Oui oui.." he mumbled a bit disappointed.

Arthur sighed once again. "You guys are so fucking hard to deal with." He drank the last of his tea and threw the cup away. "Have you guys practiced your parts on our songs?"

Everyone, except for Matthew, looked at each other with a look of fear, because demon Arthur was about to come out. They all scattered into their separate practice rooms, as Arthur scolded them "THE ALBUM IS GONNA BE RELEASED IN DECEMBER! GET YOUR ASSES TOGETHER!!"

Matthew laughed a bit and silently left the musicians to their own devices. He went upstairs to his office and sat at his computer. He pulled up the latest hockey game in one tab and checked a few emails he had. One was from a bar where he'd hope to get them a gig. He read it and was slowly filled with anger. The bar had already been booked that week for Axis. This was the 5th time this year that he'd been shut down because of Axis. Matthew was pissed, but not as pissed when he saw that his favorite hockey team lost a point. Today was a great day.

He emailed the bar back, thanking them for their time. He then made a plan, to see who these Axis people were and if they were any good. He jumped down the stairs and ran to Alfred's practice room, where he was singing their newest song.

Matthew knocked on the door, and was let in by Alfred. "Sup bro?"

"So, I tried to get a gig at a bar down in Fort Morgan, and I was shut down by this other band Axis. It's not the first time this has happened, so… wanna come with me to see if they're any good?" Matthew asked, with pleading eyes.

Alfred lit up. "Hell yeah dude!" He laughed and slapped his shoulder. "When are we going?" 

"This Friday. It's their karaoke night, so you can show off your skills~" he hummed with a knowing smirk. No way Alfred wouldn't go.

"Yes!! I'm the bomb at karaoke! And you can ring too!" 

Matthew shook his head. "No no, I don't sing. I just work on the background, plus I have really bad stage fright…" he mumbled.

"Okay…" Alfred mumbled with disappointment. "Well… I'll pick you up at 6, so we can see how good these Axis mofos are."


End file.
